


Poco más que recuerdos

by Almumvr



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/F, Marte - Freeform, Nieve - Freeform, Parque, Recuerdos, Se quieren, las quiero, mirador, son muy cutes, sorry por adelantado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almumvr/pseuds/Almumvr
Summary: Spoilers de la flor y la muerte!!!Lo prometido es deuda (aunque las dos primeras frases las escribiese cuando nevó en Madrid y quisiese escribir mamarracheo)
Relationships: Asha Amartya/Ianthe Kore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Poco más que recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliciadeAstrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciadeAstrea/gifts).



> Spoilers de la flor y la muerte!!!  
> Lo prometido es deuda (aunque las dos primeras frases las escribiese cuando nevó en Madrid y quisiese escribir mamarracheo)

Nieva en Marte. La joven pasea por las calles de la ciudad. No debería estar ahí, es invierno. En invierno Perséfone está con Hades, no dando vueltas, perdida, en una ciudad que nunca ha sentido como su casa. Sin embargo ella es la Hija de Deméter, no Perséfone, y Asha no es Hades. Asha ya no es nadie. Dejó de existir aquel día en aquella azotea. Igual que dejó de existir Aden. Igual que dejaron de existir Eunys, Beren y Óscar. Al menos, para el mundo. No para ellos. No para ella. Ella, que todavía la escribe. Ella, que no ha sido capaz de olvidarla. De olvidar las noches en su cuarto, cuando pronunciaba su nombre antes de dormir. De olvidar los días en la nave, las noches en que no compartían habitación pero se quedaban hablando durante horas.

Por mucho que lo intenta, Ianthe Kore es incapaz de olvidar la noche en que todo cambió, aquel único beso que compartieron.

Todo el mundo finge que nada de eso ha ocurrido. Todo el mundo menos ella, que todavía la quiere. Todo el mundo menos ella, que cuatro años después, sigue enamorada Asha Amartya.

La ve en la niña que pasa corriendo a su lado. La ve en la moto que pasa a toda velocidad sobre su cabeza. La ve cada vez que pisa ese parque, ese mirador, ese lugar que en una noche se volvió tan suyo. Al que se ha acercado otra vez, retrasando la vuelta a casa.

Casi puede verse en el banco, a su lado. No es más que un recuerdo, pero parece tan real que tiene la impresión de poder tocar su propia coleta con tan solo alargar el brazo. De acariciar la zona rapada de la cabeza de Asha.

Tiene que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el presente. Debe hacerlo. Por Minna, por Armand. Por Satomi, Philo y Dyra. Por todos los han apostado por ella y por lo que hacen en la Melíone.

Tiene que abrir los ojos y seguir viviendo. Por ella. Por ellas.


End file.
